Corruption
by YuriChan220
Summary: (Unholy Sanctuary) Based on the "death" scene with Marianne and Corrupted Constance


**Corruption**

 **Pairing: Marianne x Constance**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Unholy Sanctuary or any of its characters.**

Marianne fights valiantly against her own best friend, Constance, who is not herself at the moment. She is under some sort of spell and there is nothing Marianne could do but fight her anyways. Corrupted Constance has the advantage by creating barriers and several elemental attacks to defend herself, including summoning magical crosses to strike at her. Marianne is beginning to get exhausted. Even though she is fighting for her life, she is clearly no match for her best friend's power.

The pinkette charges at her best friend with her chain whip once more, only to get hit again by Corrupted Constance's magic and then get lunged by her. Corrupted Constance may have taken some hits from Marianne, but the kouhai never yielded and soon gained the upper hand. Marianne gets hit with every attack Corrupted Constance throws at her left and right until she gets knocked down for good.

Corrupted Constance licks her lips in satisfaction. She walks toward the pinkette, grabs her by the shoulders to make her sit up and face her, looking into her eyes with her glowing red ones.

"Hehe~" she giggles. "Onee-sama~"

"C-Constance..." Marianne says weakly. "Please...listen to me..."

The only response Corrupted Constance gives is a simple kiss on the lips. Marianne is left immobilized from the sudden kiss. The short haired girl moans softly as her tongue meets Marianne's inside her mouth, caressing it for a bit before brushing her lips against her best friend's. The pink haired priestess doesn't know why her body won't move at all, despite trying to willfully move to escape her best friend's grasp. All of a sudden, a faint glow appears around Marianne's body and the pinkette moans loudly, being muffled from the kiss. And then, when her eyes open, Marianne's eyes glow red as well and is having a lewd smile.

Corrupted Constance giggles as she turns her around, spreads her legs wide to insert her fingers inside her womanhood while groping her breast with the other. Marianne shows no resistance as she moans in pleasure and closes her eyes, letting her best friend touch her body like this. It just feels so good for some reason, but now that Marianne is under a spell, she can't do anything to break out of it. Instead, just take Corrupted Constance's lustful actions.

This continues on until Marianne is starting to reach her limit, thus having Corrupted Constance move her hands faster and faster. The feeling of her best friend's palm on her breast and her fingers inside her womanhood just feels so good that she doesn't want her to stop now, she tries to hold it back a little longer just to enjoy this feeling more and more until she's absolutely going to explode. She reaches her climax, arching her back and letting out love juices from her pussy, squirting it onto Corrupted Constance's hand.

"Haaaah~" the short haired girl sighs with bliss. "Onee-sama! Onee-samaaaaa~"

The pinkette turns her head towards her best friend with a lewd smile with her best fried returning it, raising her wet hand with the love juices. Both of them lick it off and Corrupted Constance gropes both of her breasts while leaning in to kiss her neck, lick the side of it a little and then blow on her senior's ear.

"Onee-samaaa~" she coos.

Marianne turns her head to kiss her best friend on the lips, then part ways, still letting the short haired girl grope her breasts.

"Does it feel good, Onee-sama?" She coos. "I have more in store for you~"

Marianne nods her head. "Yes...please...Constance...do whatever you want to me~"

Corrupted Constance proceeds to put her head between the pink haired girl's legs, remove her white panties and lick her wet womanhood. Marianne just stays put, letting her best friend use her tongue to explore her wet areas and then insert it inside her womanhood to do the exploring there. The feeling if her tongue inside Marianne's pussy feels good as well. She lets out a few soft moans of pleasure, turning on Corrupted Constance. She continues to use her tongue to feel Marianne's vaginal walls, moving it up, down and then in a circular motion, making Marianne moan more and more.

It is then that Marianne is starting to reach her climax once again. She shuts her eyes tightly, grabbing her best friend's head, encouraging her to keep going. Corrupted Constance obliges and licks and sucks on her pussy as long as she can until the pinkette reaches her climax. She lets out more love juices as she arches her back and screams in pleasure. Corrupted Constance pulls away, scraps all of the juices off her face and licks her hand clean with a smile on her face.

"Tastey~" she says.

Marianne just sits there with her eyes hazy, but gets embraced by her best friend and kissed on the lips in the process.

"Onee-sama..." she whispers. "I have one more in store for you. Please...let's do this together..."

Marianne nods. "Oh, Constance...yes! Please do~!"

They help each other strip off their priestess outfits except for their thigh high stockings with white garter straps attached to a garter belt around their waist. With Marianne lying down, Corrupted Constance moves closer while grabbing her best friend's leg and closes gaps with her pussy with her own. Once they do, they start to rub them against each other.

"Haaaaah...aahhhhhh...Onee-samaaa...ohhhh, it feels so good~!" Corrupted Constance moans.

Marianne moans as well, moving her hips back and forth the same time as her best friend. She can't agree more. In this position, both of them have a chance to feel good and that's totally fine. Corrupted or not, Marianne has never felt this way before. And now her best friend is teaching her. She manages to sit up a little and intertwine hands with her kouhai as both of them start to move their hips faster and faster.

"Constance...I think I'm gonna...I'm gonna...aaaaahhhhh~!"

"M-me too, Onee-sama! Let's...let's cum together!"

They move their hips faster and faster with their moans growing louder and louder. And then, they let it out. Both of them arch their backs, screaming each other's name as they unleash a flood of love juices that spread across the floor. Corrupted Constance collapses onto Marianne's chest, exhausted. Marianne smiles as she gently wraps her arms around her kouhai, despite being exhausted as well.

All of a sudden, their glowing red eyes start to return to normal. They exhale heavily and they look at each other in confusion.

"C-Constance?" Marianne questions. "What...what just...happened?"

Constance is just as confused as her best friend is. "I...I have no idea. I don't remember anything until now." She looks up and down at her appearance and then at Marianne. "Eh!? Wh-why are we naked!? Did...did we do something to each other that we shouldn't be doing!?"

Marianne glances at herself and then smiles. "I think we both know what we did, even though we don't remember it." She leans in and kisses her best friend on the cheek. "Right, Constance~?"

Constance blushes heavily, now understanding what her best friend is saying. "Awwww, man! We're both perverts aren't we!?"

The pink haired girl just smiles, shaking her head in dismay. "Oh, Constance. Always worrying over nothing." She kisses her best friend's cheek again. "Honestly, both of us enjoyed it regardless. Isn't that alright?"

The short haired girl slightly turns away for a second, blushing before embracing her senior. "I have to admit...it was a lot of fun..."

"Perhaps us making love is what broke the spell as well," Marianne says. "See? You were corrupted once before and now look at you. You and I are normal again."

"Really?" Constance looks up at her senior, who nods her head, smiling. She gasps happily and hugs her. "Onee-sama~!"

Marianne gently returns the embrace, stroking her kouhai's hair. "Thank goodness...you're back."


End file.
